tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
House Auld
House Auld is a noble house from High Rock that appears in [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Burned-Mane_Canon The Burned-Mane Canon]. The House was founded in 3E 290 by Merchant sailor and wizard adventurer Anders Auld after he earned the favor of a Princess of Daggerfall. The House largely remained insignificant and was often looked down on by the other nobility throughout the end of the Third Era to the beginning of the Fourth but started to gain more respect when the former head of the house, Emeric Auld took over after his father's death. Emeric had a gift for business and quickly turned the family business into a thriving operation that made the House one of the richest of all those without landed titles in High Rock whilst at the same time becoming Castellan of Shornhelm. The House became the ruling family of Shornhelm for a time following Emeric Auld's decision to claim the throne after assisting in the plot to kill High King Garth. However after Emeric's abdication and Rodwell's death at the hands of his brother, the Aulds lost their Kingdom. Shortly after the culmination of the High Rock Civil War however, Cassander Auld became King of Daggerfall by decree of the new High King, as a way of saying thanks for his invaluable service during the conflict. As a result House Auld has slowly repaired its reputation and under Cassander's leadership is considered an honourable House once again. Current Members *Lord Emeric Auld - The former Head of House Auld and former King of Shornhelm before his abdication during the civil war, also formerly the Castellan of Shornhelm under his Lariat predecessors. Since his departure from Shornhelm no one has seen the former King, as a result the rumours of his part in the assassination of High King Garth and subsequent destruction of Shornhelm during the ensuing civil war have severely hurt his reputation. *King Cassander Auld - Son of Emeric and the new King of Daggerfall following the High Rock Civil War. Also became the Head of House Auld following Emeric's abdication and exile. Slowly but surely has been able to redeem House Auld in the eyes of the public and now the family is no longer associated with the assassination of Garth Lariat as much as it used to be. *Sir Damo Auld - Adopted son of Emeric and former member of the Dragonguard. Used to belong to the forsworn before he deserted them and rejoined his adoptive family. It is later revealed that he is the illegitimate bastard of Emeric and reachman huntress by the name of Tara. Damo left his family near the end of the Civil War and was believed to have fled High Rock entirely. Although in the years following the War he has since reconciled with his brother, and now assists him as right hand in all matters. *Hyperion Auld - The youngest son of Emeric. Born to his wife Octavia Auld (née Lux) at her family's estate in the Colovian Highlands during the height of the High Rock Civil War. Lives in Kvatch with his mother at his uncle's court, following Marcus Lux's marriage to the Countess of Kvatch. *Prince Jovron Auld, named after his father Cassander's friend, High King of High Rock Jovron Lariat, he is the current heir to the throne of Daggerfall, elder brother to Roberto and Kevan. *Prince Roberto Auld, named after his father Cassander's friend during the Civil war, King Roberto Stentor. Younger twin brother of Jovron by roughly ten minutes. *Prince Kevan Auld, named after his father Cassander's deceased maternal uncle Sir Kevan Rie, younger brother to the twins Jovron and Roberto. Notable Former Members *Anders Auld - Founder of House Auld and renowned adventurer. Allegedly seduced a Princess of Daggerfall and Impregnated her, in return for keeping the affair officially a secret, Anders was given lands of his choice. In one of his many adventures he stole the twin blades Alpha and Omega from a Daedra's lair. During the Oblivion Crisis as an old man whose life had been prolonged by magic, Anders was carried off by daedra and never seen again. *Sir Beren Auld - Knight who was believed to have died in the War of Succession fighting for Emperor Claudius Mede II and also a former member of the companion's circle. In actual fact he was a werewolf and was locked up by Emeric and Tiberius Lux for unknown reasons. He was formerly in exile courtesy of the former Regent Edgar Stentor before his murder at the hands of the Moth King. It was later revealed that Rodwell Auld had ordered the death of his uncle and had hired the Moth King whom he thought was just another mercenary. *King Rodwell Auld - Son of Emeric, younger brother to Cassander and the former King of Shornhelm prior to his death in battle. The Auld Family Screenshot-Original998.png|The founder of House Auld Anders Auld, went missing during the Oblivion crisis. Rodwelllll.png|King Rodwell Auld, son of Emeric and former King of Shorhelm. Was slain in battle by his brother Cassander. Screenshot-Original (1).png|Sir Beren Auld, werewolf and elder brother of King Emeric. Was murdered on the orders of Rodwell Auld courtesy of the Moth King who was posing as a mercenary at the time. Heads of House Auld * Anders Auld: The progenitor of the noble House Auld bloodline, kidnapped by Daedra during the Oblivion Crisis and presumed dead. * Morgan Auld: Earliest known descendant of Anders Auld and his successor following the Oblivion Crisis, died in 4E 12 of Ataxia. * Julien Auld: Son of Morgan Auld, served in the Imperial Watch for most of his life, and is particularly remembered for retrieving Emperor Martin Septim's helmet from the battlefield of the Bruma Oblivion Gate. * Mathias Auld: Son of Julien Auld, died in 4E 43 after being trampled by fourteen cows. * Elyas Auld: Son of Mathias Auld, died in 4E 67 of natural causes. * Antoine Auld: Son of Elyas Auld, died in 4E 74 after sustaining a blow to the head in battle. * Marcus Auld: Younger brother of Antoine Auld, died in 4E 89 of natural causes. * Magnus Auld: Son of Marcus Auld, died in 4E 103 from natural causes. * Edron Auld: Son of Magnus Auld, died in a hunting accident in 4E 118. * Arrian Auld: Younger brother of Edron Auld, died of natural causes in 4E 126. * Lysander Auld: Son of Arrian Auld, perished in 4E 139 during an "accidental" fire. * Primus Auld: First born son of Lysander Auld, died after "accidentally" ingesting Jarrin Root in 4E 140. * Secundas Auld: Second born son of Lysander, drowned after falling into a river wearing full plate-metal armor in 4E 146, it is rumoured that Etienne Auld was present. * Etienne Auld: Son of Primus Auld, died in 4E 169 of natural causes. * Bastian Auld: Son of Etienne Auld, accidentally killed himself by slipping out of an open window in 4E 180 whilst trying to poison his younger brother, who had swindled him out of the family company in a game of cards. * Derrick Auld: Younger brother of Bastian, murdered in 4E 185 after failing to pay gambling debts, his throat was slit and his body deposited on the front doorstep of the Auld Manor as a warning to the Aulds to pay Derrick's debt. * Casimir Auld: Youngest son of Etienne Auld and father to Emeric Auld, died in 4E 207 after a period of illness. * King Emeric Auld: Youngest son of Casimir Auld and the former King of Shornhelm. Fled Shornhelm following the deaths of his allies in the High Rock Civil War, current whereabouts unknown. * King Rodwell Auld: Became King of Shornhelm after his father's abdication, was killed in the second battle of Shornhelm by his brother Cassander. * King Cassander Auld: Illegitimate son of Beren and adopted son of Emeric. Became the head of House Auld following Emeric's decision to flee the oncoming Lariat army, and subsequently became King of Daggerfall. Official Family Tree (Note: This is the Official Family tree as a result the births recorded are the legally recorded ones and may in fact not be biologically accurate.) Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Bloodlines Category:Houses